25 More Letters
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Why can't Mara see when someone really cares about her? Why can't she see that the one that really loves her is standing beside her carrying her books. Jerome has a plan to make Mara see how much he cares, actually he has 26 plans, because when Plan A Fails, the alphabet has 25 more letters. Jerome just has to stay cool and be himself. Dedicated to bs13
1. Plan A

**If 'Plan A' Doesn't Work. The Alphabet Has 25 More Letters! Stay Cool.**

* * *

Plan A-offer to carry her books and walk her home.

"Hey Mara!" Jerome shouted as he ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Jerome" Mara smiled at him as he slowed his pace to walk with her.

"May I walk you home?" Jerome asked as he opened the school doors for her.

"You may" Mara laughed walking through the doors.

Jerome relaxed a little and took a deep breath before asking the next question.

"May I carry your books?" Jerome asked with a big smile.

Mara laughed and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Can you carry my books?" Mara repeated as she laughed.

"Yea they look really heavy" Jerome said and Mara smiled.

"Ok You can hold my books" Mara said as she gave the books to Jerome.

Jerome almost fell over and dropped them when she gave them to him.

"Wow these are heavy, you're stronger than you look, Mara" Jerome said as he struggled to keep up with Mara.

"Do you need some help back there" Mara laughed as she looked behind to see Jerome trying and failing to keep up with her.

"NO, no no no" Jerome said running over to Mara's side "I got it."

Mara walked slower for Jerome who was getting the hang of carrying higher textbooks.

"So how are you?" Jerome asked.

"Good, can't complain" Mara answered " What about you?"

"Well I can complain, but I won't" Jerome joked and Mara laughed.

"It must be hard being Jerome the trouble making prankster" Mara joked but Jerome didn't laugh. Was that how she saw him just a prankster that liked to cause trouble for everyone?

"That's only half of who I am" Jerome said trying to make her see the other half.

"Who's the other half?" Mara asked.

"A very deep, romantic person who loves carrying textbooks and is too afraid to ask the girls of his dreams out on a date" Jerome said hoping she would catch on.

"Well if you love carrying textbooks so much you're more than welcome to carry mine everyday after school."

For someone who is so smart Mara could be so clueless when it came to seeing who really cares about her.

Why couldn't she see that the girl Jerome was so scared to ask out was her?

"I'll take those" Mara said as she took the books off of Jerome with ease.

Jerome had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had arrived at Anubis house.

Jerome was going to pluck up the courage and ask her out but he just stood there tongue-tied and paralyzed.

"Stupid" Jerome face palmed himself as he watched Mara walk up the stairs to her room.

Jerome walked to his own room, grabbed a small black leather notebook and where it said 'Plan A' he crossed it off and underneath wrote

'Plan B'

"I still have 25 more Letters...Stay cool" Jerome said to himself as he wrote down his plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**Dedicated to bs13 for winning my contest. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**about 25, or more chapters in this story.**


	2. Plan B

**WOW Thank you all so much for the reviews, they keep me going and they make my day :D**

* * *

25 more letters

Plan B- Bring Mara hot chocolate and then ask her out.

Jerome had been in the kitchen all day.

Mara had been in her room all day.

Jerome was trying and testing hot chocolate until he got it perfect.

Mara was studying and refused to be distracted.

"AH OW!" Jerome yelled as he spilled the hot chocolate.

"OH...Yuck" Jerome said as he tried the hot chocolate.

The same routine continued. Jerome's hands were burned and he couldn't think he could handle trying another one of his hot chocolate attempts.

"OH sweetie, What on earth are you doing?" Trudy laughed as she walked into the kitchen and saw the mess.

"I'm trying to make hot chocolate but I always make it too hot, or put in too much chocolate, or not enough sugar, or too much sugar or..." Jerome explained as Trudy laughed.

"Oh well if you want hot chocolate all you have to do is ask" Trudy said as she grabbed a mug and put the kettle on.

"It's not for me it's for Mara, that's why I wanted to get it perfect" Jerome explained.

"Well the secret to perfect hot chocolate is..." Trudy dragged on as Jerome moved closer to watch how Trudy did it.

Trudy taught Jerome how to make the hot drink and he could not be happier.

"Thanks Trudy, and I'll clean up the mess" Jerome said as he took two cups up the stairs to Mara's room.

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it" Trudy said cheerfully.

Jerome thanked her again before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Mara was in her room surrounded by books.

"y = log x If y = 10, then what is x?" Mara said as she wrote down the answer.

The door was open enough for Jerome to sneak in with the hot chocolate and put it next to her bed.

Mara had still not noticed Jerome, and Jerome couldn't resist.

"5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2?" Mara read out the next question to herself, but was finding it hard to get the answer. Jerome sneaked up right behind her.

"(45/2)x^-7 y^8" Jerome said right in Mara's ear.

Mara was surprised and almost fell off her chair if it wasn't for Jerome stopping her.

She looked at the problem and realised Jerome's answer was right "Thanks Jerome" Mara said as she wrote the answer down.

"I'm more than just a pretty face" Jerome said as he swished his hair to the side and Mara laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Mara asked as she went back to work.

"I'm here to save you" Jerome said acting like a superhero.

Mara couldn't help but laugh again. Something about Jerome always made her laugh.

"No seriously what are you doing here, I don't want to be disturbed, I'm trying to study" Mara said as she continued reading her math textbook.

"Yea I'm here to save you from studying and the best way to do that is to relax, and the best way to relax is to drink hot chocolate and lie down on your bed" Jerome said as he dragged Mara away from the desk and onto the bed. He handed her the hot chocolate and watched her take a sip, but before Mara put the drink to her lips she looked at Jerome's hands.

"OH my gosh, Jerome, What happened?"

"Nothing just a little burn"

"I hope you didn't go to much trouble for me" Mara said worrying about Jerome.

"No I'm fine, you drink" Jerome playfully ordered and Mara obeyed.

"Mmmmmmm" Mara said as the drink left her lips "This is so good, Your are really good at making hot chocolate"

"Yea well Trudy help" Jerome laughed.

"Well...now I need to study." Mara said as she put the cup down.

"No, now you need marshmallows" Jerome said as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

Mara laughed and stayed on the bed drinking hot chocolate with Jerome and playing chubby bunny.

Mara laughed as Jerome put another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Cwwwhubby bwwenies wuv hhowey."

Mara had completely forgotten about studying and was now just relaxing. Jerome swallowed the marshmallows, took a deep breath and was about to complete Plan B.

_Ask her, just ask her. Be a man and ask her._

"Mara I need to ask you something" Jerome said becoming more serious and a little nervous.

"what is it?" Mara asked looking into Jerome's blue eyes that seemed to mesmerize her when she looked at him.

Jerome smiled, he was finally going to do it, he just hope she would say yes.

"Mara would you..." Jerome was stopped by the sound of Mara's mobile phone ringing.

"OH sorry about that" Mara said as she went to the desk to get her phone. She looked at who was calling and smiled "Sorry Jerome it's my dad, can you..."

"Leave, yea" Jerome said feeling very disappointed but not letting Mara see how sad he was feeling.

"Thanks" Mara said as she answered the phone. "Hi dad"

Jerome walked out with the empty cups and made his way down to the kitchen.

He placed them in the sink before walking back to his room and back to the leather book.

"Plan B...Fail" Jerome said as he crossed it out "hopefully Plan C will go better" Jerome said as he wrote down his plans.

* * *

**Just so you know. I have no idea if the answer Jerome gave to that problem was right :/**

**Math and me just don't add up :D**

**Well I hope to get more awesome reviews from my awesome reviewers**

**REVIEW (And once I put up the next chapter) READ ON...**


	3. Plan C

Plan C- Write her notes then ask her out.

Jerome had written Mara a note and put it in her normal seat at the table, and left before anyone else was came.

Mara came down along with some of the other girls a short time later.

As Jerome predicted she sat in her usually seat.

Before Mara sat down she noticed the folded note on her chair.

Mara picked it up, sat down, unfolded it, and began to read. Jerome choose this moment to walk back in.

Mara~  
Every moment I spend with you...  
Is a beautiful dream come true.

Mara smiled and Jerome knew she liked what he had written.

* * *

Mara and Jerome were in science class.

Mr Sweet was going on about density and how some objects float and some sink...BORING!

Jerome scribbled on a bit of paper and passed it to Mara, who was sitting beside him.

Mara stopped taking notes on what Mr Sweet was saying and unfolded the paper.

Hi~Jerome

Mara looked over at Jerome, Jerome smiled and waved, Mara wrote on the back of the note and sent it back.

Hi, I'm busy working, Stop passing notes. ~Mara

Jerome laughed a little. He ripped a page out of his notebook. Wrote on it and sent it to Mara.

Come on...I'm bored~Jerome

No I'm working, pass notes with Alfie ~Mara

I want to pass notes with you ~Jerome

Well I don't I'm working~Mara

Stop working~Jerome

Jerome you are going to get us in trouble :( ~Mara

No I won't ~Jerome

YES YOU WILL...You always get caught ~Mara

Did you have a good breakfast? ~Jerome

Mara looked at the note Jerome had given her. She was puzzled by the sudden change in topic, and was about to write back when she saw Mr Sweet walking over. Mara quickly put the note in her pocket and started taking notes from the board.

When Mr Sweet passed by another note landed on her desk.

That was close, Nice save ~Jerome

Jerome, you almost got me in trouble now stop passing notes ~Mara

You didn't answer my question, did you have a good breakfast? ~Jerome

It was fine, now no more notes ~Mara

Jerome wrote in his next note that he was the one that wrote the note and put it on her seat. He wrote how he saw how it made her smile, He asked on the note if she would like to go out with him and put a check box on the note.

He folded it over and wrote his name on the front. Jerome was about to pass Mara the note when someone grabbed it from him, and started unfolding it.

"Mr Sweet...No...no that's" Jerome tried to explain but Mr Sweet was already reading the note.

"Passing notes in class is forbidden" Mr Sweet said as he gave the note to Jerome "Perhaps you should read that note out in front of the class" Mr Sweet raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" Jerome said and Mr Sweet smiled.

"Then put that in the bin" Mr Sweet pointed to the note and walked back to his desk.

Jerome walked up to the bin and ripped the note into several pieces before throwing it in. Jerome was walking back to his seat when Mr Sweet said...

"And I'll see you at detention this afternoon, Mr Clarke" Mr Sweet smirked and Jerome moaned and slammed his head on the desk. Almost everyone in the class laughed, but Mara rolled her eyes and continued working, she almost felt sorry for Jerome.

Just then a note landed on Jerome's desk, he made sure Mr Sweet was not looking before reading it.

I told you, you always get caught. Sorry about detention,  
But it was your own fault :P ~ Mara

PS~No more note passing.

Jerome looked at Mara and smiled,Mara mouthed the word 'Sorry' before going back to work.

Jerome didn't pass another note for the rest of the day.

* * *

After detention Jerome walked back to Anubis house.

Mr Sweet had made him write 'I will not pass notes in class' 100 times.

Jerome walked into his room his hand had blisters after writing for so long but that didn't stop him writing down Plan D...

* * *

**Honestly I didn't really like this chapter, But I promise my next one will be better. :D**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	4. Plan D

Plan D - Invite Mara to the biggest, most romantic picnic she's ever seen. Then ask her out before something happens!

It was Friday Trudy had made chocolate chip pancakes, but Jerome didn't turn up for breakfast.

Mara didn't think much about it, she thought he just went to class early.

When Mara walked into class Jerome wasn't there and when the lesson started Jerome didn't show up.

"Alfie, do you know where Jerome is?" Mara whispered to Alfie.

"Haven't seen him" Alfie shrugged.

Mara turned back around and tried to put it at the back of her mind, but ever since last Friday when Jerome walked her home, she couldn't get him out of her head.

* * *

It was now lunch and Jerome still hadn't come into school.

Mara was getting a little worried but thought it was nothing and she was overthinking this.

After all the lessons were done Mara was walking home alone. She couldn't help but think of Jerome now, and how he carried her books for her.

"Excuse me but those look awfully heavy for a pretty young lady, such as yourself" A voice came from behind Mara. Mara smiled she knew exactly who it was.

"Jerome" Mara said as she turned around, and sure enough Jerome was standing there in his perfect clothes with his perfect smirk, his hair done up perfectly, and his perfect eyes that just hypnotized her every time.

"Mara, may I carry your books?" Jerome said holding his hands out for the books.

"You may" Mara smiled handing him the books, this time Jerome carried them without a problem.

He managed to keep up with Mara and not drop the books.

"So where were you today?" Mara asked, she was just too curious to not ask.

"I had permission off from school" Jerome explained.

"Permission for what?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Permission for this" Jerome smirked as he kept walking with Mara's books.

"Jerome, where are you going Anubis house is this way" Mara said but Jerome kept walking.

"If you want your books back you need to come get them" Jerome shouted and Mara ran to catch up with him.

"Jerome give me my..." Mara started but as she turned the corner she stopped mid-sentence because of what she saw "books."

"If you want your books all you have to do is say please" Jerome smirked as he sat down on the blanket

"What is all this?" Mara asked as she walked over to Jerome.

"This is a picnic" Jerome said as he gestured to the picnic.

"What's all this for?" Mara asked, surprised that Jerome did all this.

"It's to say sorry for almost getting you in trouble by passing notes."

Jerome explained and Mara laughed as she sat down next to Jerome.

Jerome took out some heart-shaped cookies, pancakes and sandwiches.

"Why is everything heart-shaped?" Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not everything is heart-shaped" Jerome said as he brought out two cups and a bottle of fizzy apple juice.

"Okay why is almost everything heart-shaped?"

"Let's not focus on the shapes of the food, let's focus on the taste" Jerome said as he fed Mara a cookie.

"They are very good, so you must have bought them or got Trudy to help" Mara laughed.

"Nothing get's pass you does it" Jerome stated, but he knew A LOT of things get pass Mara. "Trudy helped me of course."

* * *

Jerome and Mara sat outside eating and talking. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the sun going behind the thick dark clouds, that were appearing.

"So have you had fun?" Jerome asked as he poured the last of the apple juice into Mara glass.

"Of course I have, everything is fun when you're around. School was so boring without you there" Mara smiled.

"Did...did Mara Jeffray just say school was...boring" Jerome joked.

"It was without Jerome Clarke, Jerome Clarke the fun guy, the guy that makes everyone laugh"

"But he's also the very deep, sensitive guy that loves carrying heavy books for pretty lady's" Jerome said sarcastically.

Mara laughed again as Jerome packed up the leftover food.

"Jeffray, I need to ask you something before anyone interrupts us...Would you..." Jerome stop as he heard thunder. "Oh great" Jerome said as he felt raindrops fall on his cheeks.

"OH it's raining" Mara said disappointed and holding her jacket close.

Jerome packed up everything but the blanket and helped Mara to her feet.

The rain was getting heavy so Jerome wrapped Mara in the blanket to keep her warm and dry.

Mara screamed as the wind blow in their faces as they ran back to Anubis house.

When they got back in the house Jerome took the blanket off of Mara who was completely dry.

Jerome on the other hand was soaked. He was so cold that he could barely move, and he was so wet that his clothes were clinging to him and you could see his abs through his white shirt.

"Jerome you should go get dry" Mara said as she looked at Jerome's abs. She was trying not to make it obvious she was looking at them, but Jerome was too cold and wet to notice.

"Yep" Jerome said popping the 'p' This was the 4th time his plan had been ruined.

Jerome sorta waddled to his room which made Mara laugh. Jerome turned back with a smile, Mara's laugh seemed to make everything better.

"I make this look good" Jerome said as he continued walking like a duck. The water in his shoes started to squish making him sound like a duck as well. That only made Mara laugh more as she heard Jerome walked down the hall from all the way up the stairs.

* * *

Jerome walked into his room and saw Alfie on his bed.

"Not a word, Alfredo, Not. A. Single. Word." Jerome said as he made his way to his cupboard.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Alfie said as he tried to hold in his laughter "I take it plan D didn't go so well" Alfie said.

"Same as the rest" Jerome said as he took of his shirt and dried himself.

"Only this time you failed and you got drenched" Alfie laughed.

"Plan E will work" Jerome said as he put on a new shirt.

"What exactly is 'Plan E'?" Alfie asked.

"I have no idea, but you're going to help me" Jerome said as he grabbed his notebook.

Plan E...

* * *

**I really liked this chapter.**

**The UK Where you can have 4 different weathers in one day. One minute it's sunny the next minute it's snowing (That is not a joke, it really was)**

**Keep Calm and Luv Fiction...**


	5. Plan E

Plan E- Invite Mara to watch a movie with Alfie keeping guard outside the door.

"OK so what do I do?" Alfie asked as Jerome tried to explain the plan.

"I am going to explain this one last time" Jerome said becoming annoyed "Mara and I will be watching a movie in our room, and you will be standing outside making sure no one comes in" Jerome said slowly "Okay can you do that?"

"Yea sure thing dude"

Jerome smiled as he went to ask Mara.

* * *

Jerome knocked on Mara's door and waited to be let in.

he heard someone moving from the other side of the door.

Patricia opened the door and stood there folding her arms and giving Jerome daggers.

"What?" She said rudely.

"Nice to see you as well, Trixie" Jerome smirked.

"What?" Patricia said in the same tone of voice as before.

"I'm looking for Mara" Jerome said.

"Well keep looking because she's not here."

"Do you know..." Jerome was cut off by Patricia shutting the door in his face "Thank you for the help" He shouted as he went to find Mara. Jerome went downstairs into the living room he saw Nina and Fabian giggling together.

"Have any of you seen Mara?" Jerome asked politely.

"Yea I saw her in the library" Fabian answered.

"Thanks, Patricia was no help"

"Oh yea she's been having one of those days" Nina said as her and Fabian began to laugh at whatever they were laughing at before.

Jerome quickly made his way to the library, he should have known she'd be there.

Jerome walked in slowly and quietly, but did not see Mara.

He walked up the stairs and there she was, surrounded by books. She looked so cute when she was reading, Jerome thought as he walked closer, she still hadn't seen him.

"What ya doin'?" Jerome said sweetly and smiling as Mara got a fright and blushed red.

"Oh I was..."

"Watching a movie with me, what a coincidence I'm watching a movie with you" Jerome smiled.

"What are you talking about Jerome I'm not watching a movie..."

"Yes you are and I will not take no for an answer"Jerome smiled as he took Mara's hand and walked her back to his room.

Mara walked into Jerome's room and before Jerome followed her he gave Alfie the signal not to let anyone in.

"OK so we have popcorn, sweets, drinks and a fine selection of movies" Jerome said as he lay down beside Mara on the bed.

Mara looked at all the movies.

"Alien, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Jaws" Mara raised an eyebrow at Jerome's choice in movies "You really think I'll be able to sit through these movies?"

"No" Jerome laughed "that's why I made a ladies choice Jerome lend over the side of the bed and pulled out some of Mara's favourite movies "Marley & Me, Titanic, A Walk To Remember and The Notebook" Jerome said as he put the four movies on top of the three horror movies.

"Oh my gosh these are my favourite movies of all time" Mara smiled.

"Which one would the lady like to watch?" Jerome said politely.

"I would like...Mmmmm...Marley & Me"

"Excellent choice" Jerome said as he took the movie and put it into his laptop.

Jerome and Mara lay on the bed together as the movie started. They ate the popcorn together and as the movie continued they moved closer together until they were in each others arms.

"I love this part" Mara smiled at the movie (It was at the part were they take Marley to obedient class)

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alfie came in.

"Alfie what are you doing here?" Jerome whispered as Mara watched the movie.

"I got bored" Alfie said as he peeked over Jerome's shoulder and saw popcorn "oh popcorn" Alfie said as he took Jerome place on the bed "What movie you watching?" Alfie asked Mara as he help himself to popcorn.

"Marley & Me" Mara smiled as she shared the popcorn with Alfie.

"I love that movie"

"Really?" Mara asked with a smile.

"Yea this is my favourite part" Alfie laughed at what was happening in the film.

"Hahaha" Jerome fake laughed with Mara and Alfie, he moved closure until he was at Alfie's ear "What are you doing?"He whispered.

"Watching the movie" He replied.

"Alfie!"

"What?" He had completely forgotten what the plan was.

Jerome sat at the top of the bed as Mara and Alfie lay at the bottom watching the movie, Jerome was watching from over their shoulders.

_'Maybe I should take Alfie to obedient classes_' Jerome thought as he watched his plan end along with the movie.

"that is the saddest thing I've ever seen" Alfie said holding back tears.

Mara was also almost crying. Jerome quickly went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's just a movie" Jerome said trying to comfort her.

"It's actually based on a true story, Jerome" Alfie corrected and Jerome gave him a death glare. Mara started to cry and stood up.

"Wait don't go" Jerome pleaded.

"It's getting late and I need a tissue" Mara wiped her eyes and walked out closing the door behind her.

Jerome turned around to see Alfie still sitting on his bed.

"So what movie should we watch now?"

"Alfie did you forget something?" Jerome asked.

"More popcorn?" Alfie said looking at the empty bowl.

"You completely forgot about the fact I was trying to get Mara ALONE so I could ask her out" Jerome explained.

"Oh sorry dude I'll do better next time" Alfie apologized.

"No there won't be a next time" Jerome said in frustration.

"You mean you're giving up on her?" Alfie asked shocked that he would give up.

"No I mean you will not be helping, I can do this myself" Jerome said as he close the laptop took out a pen and wrote into his private book.

Plan F...

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile**

**What or who will interrupt Mara and Jerome next time?**

**Winner or winners get a one-shot dedicated to them.**

**Vote and then review or PM me who you chose. :) Good Luck**


	6. Plan F

**The answer of who ruins the date will be revealed **

* * *

Plan F- Take her to the cinema were no one from Anubis house (Alfie) can interrupt us

Jerome had booked 2 tickets to the cinema to see what ever movie, This way he could be with Mara and once the movie is over he can ask her.

Jerome smiled at the thought of Mara saying yes, and being his girlfriend.

Jerome put the tickets in his pocket grabbed his wallet and went to get Mara.

He hurried up the stairs and towards her door, he knocked gently on it, and waited for an answer.

When Patricia opened the door Jerome step back.

"Are you still in a bad mood?" Jerome asked getting ready to defend himself.

"I'm always in a bad mood when I see you" Patricia smirked.

"Yea like seeing you freshens up my day" Jerome smirked back.

"What do you want, slimeball?"

"Is Mara here?"

"No"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No"

"Then I guess I'm done here"

"Yes you are" Patricia gave once last smirk before closing the door.

"You have been ever so helpful, Trixie" Jerome shouted to wide her up.

Jerome went down the stairs and like yesterday asked everyone in the house if they had seen her.

No one had seen her since breakfast. She's probably in the library again, Jerome though as he left and went over to the library.

Mara was not there, but Jasper was.

"Jasper have you seen Mara?" Jerome asked.

"Not since yesterday, sorry" Jasper answered as he went back to stacking books.

Jerome was getting worried he walk to the school and checked all the computer rooms, but he still couldn't find her.

Jerome walked out of the school he was going to check back at Anubis house when he remember something.

Mara had told him something when they were close, when Mick was gone, She told him about a special clearing she would go to when she wanted to be alone.

It was a long shot but from what Mara had told him he was confident he could find the place.

* * *

It took a while but there she was curled up under an oak tree.

From far away it looked like she was reading but closer up Jerome realised she was crying.

Jerome walked up closer to Mara he couldn't see her face because it was hidden behind her arms and knees. Her knees were close to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her as she cried into her jumper.

"Mara?" Jerome whispered, but in the silence of the peaceful place they were in she heard him and shot her head up "Mara what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she lied as she tried to dry her tears.

"Mara come on" Jerome said as he bent down to be eye level with her "I know there's something wrong" Jerome said looking straight into her eyes.

Mara tried to stay strong but in the end the tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, she collapsed into Jerome's arms, buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall freely.

Jerome was surprised at first and almost fell over, but he got his balance back and just watched as Mara let her emotions out and cried into his shirt, he soothed her by rubbing circles on her back but other than that he let her cry, because he knew she need to let it out.

Jerome wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into a hug. Mara's crying increased so Jerome began to whisper to her and continue to rub her back.

"Sssh It's ok...I'm here for you" Jerome whispered and Mara's heavy crying turn into soft sniffles and hiccups.

Mara stopped crying but stayed there wrapped in Jerome embrace for a few minutes longer.

Mara brought her face up and looked into Jerome's eyes, they were soft and comforting.

"I'm sorry" She whispered in between sobs, new tears began to strike down her tear-stained face.

"Hey don't be, it's ok, it's ok" Jerome whispered as he ripped the pocket off of his shirt and began to wipe her eyes.

Mara took the pocket from him, Jerome gave it to her straight away and watched as she dried her eyes and looked down at what he had given her as a handkerchief with a confused face.

Jerome chuckled before saying.

"I didn't have a tissue; that's the best I could do" He chuckled.

Mara laughed and choked out a thank you to Jerome, before blowing her nose in the tissue.

"It was no problem, but what made you cry like that?" Jerome asked concerned about Mara.

Mara just shook her head, she really didn't want to answer the question.

"It's fine you don't need to tell me"He said softly and quietly "But you do need to know that I will always be hear for you."

Jerome knew that Mara would be far too upset to go to the movies with him and he didn't think it was a good idea to ask her out when she was clearly stressed/upset.

"How about we get you somewhere warm and some hot chocolate?" Jerome said as he help Mara off the ground and walked back to Anubis house.

"that'd be nice" Mara smiled as she held onto Jerome arm.

Jerome continued to stare at Mara, even when her eyes were so red and puffy and her voice was so rough from all the crying she could not be more beauty and she still sounded like an angle.

Mara notice Jerome staring at her and laughed.

"What you what your pocket back?"

"No, no, you keep it" Jerome smiled.

When they got back to Anubis house the sat in the living room together and drank hot chocolate, when Victor gave his 10 O 'clock speech Jerome walked Mara to the stairs.

Before going up stairs Mara turned and gave Jerome a hug.

"Thanks Jerome, you're an amazing friend" Mara said as she walk upstairs to bed.

"Yea friend" Jerome smiled until she went to the the girls corridor. When she was gone from sight his face fell and he stood there in disbelief.

"The friend zone" Jerome whispered to himself.

"Get to bed boy" Victor said from behind him.

"Sorry, that's where I'm going" he said as he ran to his room.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Alfie asked in a girl voice.

"I'm in the friend zone" Jerome said as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Bad luck dude looks like there won't be a plan G" Alfie said feeling sorry for his friend "luckily for you, you have an all expensive's paid pass to last a lifetime in 'We Love Mara Land' Population Jerome" Alfie laughed.

"Oh there will be a plan G and me and Mara will honeymoon on We Love Mara Land" Jerome wrote down his next plan in his book he was sure that it would work this time if he got the best of the best to help him...

The love Guru...

* * *

**There you go Mara ruined the date. Unfortunately no one got it correct, so the next poll will be easier and you will have a 50/50 chance of getting it right.**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction... **


	7. Plan G

**I think this is my most popular story :D I seriously think by the end of this story it could have 100 reviews, that would just be so awesome for me**

* * *

Plan G- bake cookies with Mara, with help/advice from the Love Guru

Jerome stood in front of Amber's door and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" He heard from the other side of the door.

Jerome opened the door, walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Jerome? I'm busy" Amber said as she coated her nails in pink nail polish. Nina was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"I need your help" Jerome said, Amber looked up from her nails and Nina curiously looked up from her book.

"I'm not helping prank..."

"No, no nothing like that" Jerome said.

"Then what?" Amber asked as she applied a top coat to her nails.

"OK I'm going to be honest, I want to ask Mara out. Every other plan to ask her out has failed, and I was hoping the love guru could help or give me some advice" Jerome rambled.

"AWWWW" Nina and Amber said at the same time, Amber put down her nail set and walked over to Jerome.

"Of course I'll help, NINA YOU CAN BE MY ASSISTANT GURU!" Amber said excitedly.

"Sure why not" Nina said as she joined Amber and walked over to Jerome.

"One thing I forgot to mention is I kinda got shoved into the friend zone last night" Jerome said and Amber and Nina winced.

"Aw Jara is meant to be, don't worry Jerome, you'll be in the boyfriend zone before you know it" Amber said with a smile.

* * *

"Amber, where are you taking me?" Mara asked as she was being dragged downstairs.

Nina and Jerome where in the kitchen talking over the plan.

"OK so everyone will be out of the house so it's just going to be you and Mara, so unless you burn the house down you should have no interruptions" Nina explain and then quickly ran out of the kitchen just as Amber dragged Mara in.

"Oh hi Jerome, Amber dragged me in here" Mara said looking at Jerome smiling.

"Haha, I can see that" Jerome chuckled.

"Well...I should..."

"Wait while you're here maybe you can help me?" Jerome asked.

"Um sure, help with what?"

"I'm making cookies" Jerome smiled "But I've encounter a problem."

"Okay, what's the problem?" Mara asked moving closer to Jerome.

"I don't know how to make cookies" Jerome smiled.

"Well that certainly is a problem when making cookies" Mara laughed "Why do you want to make cookies?" Mara smiled.

"I'm making them for a special someone" Jerome smirked.

"oh" Mara's smiled faded slightly.

"OK what do I do first?" Jerome asked.

"Get your ingredients" Mara replied and Jerome just stared at her "The things you need to make the cookies" Mara said slowly.

"Oh yea I knew that" Jerome shrugged and went into the cupboard "Problem" Jerome said as he turned back to Mara.

"What?" She laughed.

"I don't know what you need to make cookies"

"Oh Jerome, you really are helpless" Mara laughed and Jerome gave her the puppy dog face "Ok we need 2 1/2 cups of flour" Mara said and Jerome got a cup and the flour "Baking soda and salt" Jerome went around the kitchen getting everything Mara was reading from the recipe book "White granulated sugar, brown sugar and 1 egg."

"Got it, what's next master chef?" Jerome joked.

"Butter (softened) vanilla and the most important ingredient..."

"Which is?" Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chocolate chips" Mara said as if it were obvious.

"Ok so we got the stuff, now what oh brilliant cook you" Mara couldn't help but continue to laugh at Jerome's jokes.

"Pre-heat the oven to 375 degrees"

"Yea ok...I know how to do that...it's this button right?" Mara rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever been in a kitchen?" Mara joked.

"Of course I have, how else would I get to the fridge."

"I take it you've never cooked or baked in your life then?"

"What makes you think that?" Jerome asked.

"That oven you're trying to turn on...is a microwave."

Jerome looked at the microwave then back at Mara "Well no wonder I couldn't find the right button."

* * *

Mara continued to bake the cookies with Jerome, laughing and joking with him as they took chances stirring the cookie batter.

"Ok it's my turn now" Jerome said trying to grab the spoon "Stop hogging it, it's my shot" Jerome wined like a five-year old boy "Give me it" Jerome ran up and tried to grab the spoon from behind Mara, Mara was turning away and laughing at Jerome.

"OK so we creamed together the butter and sugar until it's light and fluffy. We added in the egg and vanilla, mixing thoroughly. Next we beat in the flour, baking soda and a pinch of salt" Mara said in a posh TV chef voice which made Jerome laugh.

"Do we beat in the flour like this?" Jerome said as he picked up some flour with his fingers and flicked it in Mara's face.

"No I think we do it like this" Mara said as she chucked a handful of flour at Jerome.

"No not the hair" Jerome wined causing Mara to laugh.

"Give up?" Mara asked holding the bag of flour. Jerome ducked behind the counter waving a white dish clothe.

"Have mercy" Jerome said in a high pitch voice.

* * *

After the flour fight Mara and Jerome put in the chocolate chips. Jerome kept eating the chocolate chips.

"Jerome there will be no chocolate chips left if you keep eating them" Mara said as she put the remaining chocolate in the bowl.

"I can't help it, they're so tasty" Jerome said licking his lips.

Mara stirred the chocolate chips into the cookie batter and started to roll the cookie dough into small dough balls.

"Come on and help, lazy bones" Mara smiled as Jerome hopped off the counter he was sitting on and started to flatten down the cookies that Mara was rolling up.

"I'm I doing it right?" Jerome asked and Mara nodded.

"OK looks like their ready to go into the oven."

"Not the microwave" Jerome joked "Now what?"

"You have asked that all night, now what? now what? now what?" Mara joked mimicking Jerome voice.

"oh my god" Jerome said looking shocked "I don't really sound like that do I?" Jerome said pretending to be hurt.

"No" Mara laughed "Just set the timer for 10 minutes" Mara said.

"OK" Jerome said as he did what he was told "Now what?" Jerome joked but quickly apologized when he saw Mara pick up the bag of flour "Kidding, kidding, I was kidding" Jerome said with his hands up in surrender.

"So who is the special someone these cookies are for?" Mara asked trying not to make it obvious she was a bit jealous.

"Well she is our age, she's really funny and smart" Jerome explained looking at Mara's face "She's really pretty, she doesn't know how pretty she is which makes her beautiful" Mara was completely oblivious that he was talking about her. Jerome moved closer to Mara "She's sweet and kind, she's always been there for me."

"She sounds nice" Mara faked a smile.

"Mara..." Jerome stopped when he heard the timer ding "The cookies are ready" Jerome covered up what the was really going to say.

Mara put on oven gloves and took the baking tray out the oven.

"Okay now we just need to wait until they cool" Mara smiled.

"Great, Mara, would you like to..."

"OH MY GOODNESS" Trudy laughed "Look at this mess"

"sorry Trudy we'll clean it up" Mara apologized.

"So much for getting EVERYONE out of the house" Jerome muttered.

"Oh don't worry about it, here I'll help" Trudy said as she grabbed a dish towel and began to clean up the flour.

"You really don't have to do that, Mara and I can handle it" Jerome said trying to get Trudy out so he could ask Mara.

"Don't be silly, you two can't possibly clean all this up by yourselves."

It took over an hour but finally the kitchen was clean.

"Well look at that, see what teamwork can do?" Trudy smiled "oh my it's almost 10 O'clock you two better hurry" Trudy giggled "Because I want to be able to hear a pin drop" Trudy smiled pretending to be Victor.

Jerome watched as Mara walked up the stairs to bed, he wanted so badly to run up there and ask her, but he was afraid, afraid of what every teenager is afraid of, rejection. He watched Mara go out of sight just as Amber and the others walked in.

Amber and Nina dragged Jerome aside before he could walk away.

"Oh look Nina it's one half of Jara" Amber laughed.

"So are you going to tell us how it went?" Nina asked.

"Oh great, up to the point where Trudy walked in right when I was asking her" Jerome said rather disappointed in himself.

"Oops, we forgot about Trudy" Nina said looking at Amber.

"It doesn't matter maybe all this is a sign, all these failed attempts, they're signs saying it was never meant to be, that Mara could never love a jerk like me"

"No Jara is meant to be" Amber argued.

"No it's clearly not, she's smart, kind-hearted and beautiful, and I'm just a worthless, heartless idiot" Jerome said "I'm no good for her" Jerome said as he walked to his room.

Nina and Amber stood there feeling sorry for him.

* * *

Jerome stormed to his room and lay down on his bed, he sat there thinking.

Thinking about Mara and his family and the first time he opened up to her. He had always been a closed book, not worth opening up and reading, but Mara got him to open up, he told her secrets that no one, not even Alfie or Trudy knew about; Mara turned the pages and read on, she listened to him and he loved her for that.

He always saw Mara as a friend but after that day he not only saw the nerdy Mara he saw the warm, loving and caring side to Mara, he loved that. She brought out the best in him.

It looks like friends will all they will ever be to each other, friends and nothing more. Jerome will never get to hold her hand as they walk to school, he will never get to hug her as more than a friend, he will never know what it feels like to kiss her soft, sweet lips.

Jerome went to bed that next thinking about how amazing Mara is and how worthless he is, he went to sleep and he did not write a plan H, he didn't see the point. How could he ruin the life of someone who deserves so much better than him. He loves her and that's why he had to let her go.

Jerome's book of plans to win Mara's heart stayed in the drawer that night, it was not opened up and there was nothing more written in it that night.

* * *

**Don't hate me, haha THIS IS NOT THE END, please put your weapons away.**

**in my opinion the story was/is a bit predictable he makes a plan it goes well someone/something ruins it, he writes a new plan.**

**so I mixed it up, Jerome has lost faith that he and Mara will ever be together, but never fear there will be more chapters.**

**So...**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	8. Plan H

Jerome lay on his bed, it was 12:30 now and he hadn't gotten out of bed yet, he had missed breakfast and lunch. It wasn't like him.

Nina and Amber were getting worried. After seeing how upset he was last night they couldn't help but worry and wonder if he's alright.

After lunch they decided to go and see him.

* * *

Jerome was under the blankets with his headphones on at full power.

he was listening to 'Alibis by Marianas Trench'

Nina and Amber knocked on the door, and after not reply they walked and heard the music play from under the covers.

Don't want it, don't get it  
I know you won't regret it  
Don't surface, don't surface  
And I feel so damned worthless

that's how Jerome felt right now...worthless, he wasn't worthy enough for Mara Jaffray. There was a reason all his plans failed and that was because he is a worthless idiot that doesn't deserve to be loved.

"Jerome?" Nina asked walking closer "Are you ok?" She asked quietly, she didn't get an answer. Nina looked at Amber as if asking for permission to walk all the way over to him.

Amber walked up to Nina and the both walked over to the side of Jerome's bed. Nina gently grabbed the covers and pulled them back.

Jerome had his knees to his chest with his headphones on, his eyes closed shut but he wasn't asleep, he was listening and thinking about the lyrics of the song he was just listening to, the song summed up how he was feeling he felt worthless, he felt like his heart was bleeding, all he wanted was to be with Mara and he knew he never could be, without her he didn't feel complete, and thus he was half the man he wanted to be **(If you listen to/or know the song, you will understand that bit there)**

Jerome had his back to Nina and Amber and refused to turn around. Amber sat on the foot of the bed as Nina moved forward started to pat Jerome on the back.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked turning over slightly.

"Just trying to comfort you" Nina said sincerely.

"Well it's not helping so...please, don't touch me" Jerome said, he hated being touched and hugged, unless it was certain people, like Mara, Poppy, Trudy or his dad. All he wanted to do at that moment was hug Mara, he wished it was Mara trying to comfort him by rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Jerome, we came to tell you that, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" Amber shouted. Jerome turned and frowned at Amber.

"What?" He asked as he took his headphones off.

"I said you can't give up!" Amber said again "You love Mara and if you give up..." Amber trailed off she had no idea where this motivational speech was going.

"If you give up you'll lose her" Nina pick up from where Amber left off "Mara's a great girl, Jerome, and soon someone else will realise that and you'll lose her."

"She deserves better" Jerome muttered.

"She deserves you!" Amber said.

"I'm worthless" Jerome muttered again.

"No you're not, you're a great guy Jerome, you're sweet, smart and funny" Nina said.

"You're romantic and not the ugliest guy in the world" Amber smiled and Jerome chuckled.

"It good to see this side of you Jerome" Nina smiled, this Jerome was a lot nicer than the sneaky, deceitful Jerome she thought she knew "Mara brings this side of you to the surface, You belong together" Nina said smiling.

"Really?" Jerome said trying not to let his voice quiver.

"Yeah!" Nina and Amber said at the same time.

Jerome didn't say anything, he quickly sat up and took the black book out of his it's hiding place.

"This one will work" Jerome smiled, and Amber and Nina smiled when they saw that Jerome was back.

"What's the plan?" Amber asked excitedly.

Jerome closed the book looked up and smirked.

* * *

"Jerome where are we going?" Mara whispered in her jammies.

"Shhhhhh" Jerome whispered as he grabbed her hand and snuck her pass Victor's office.

it was 10:30pm the pin drop speech was given half an hour ago, and if they got caught Victor would make them clean the toilets for a week.

"Jerome please tell me" Mara whispered, she was quite tired but she really wanted to see the surprise Jerome had for her.

"you'll see" Jerome smiled.

He dragged Mara to the laundry room and out towards the back of the house.

"Close your eyes" Jerome whispered as he covered her eyes with his hands and walked her slowly outside.

"Jerome its freezing out here" Mara said shivering.

"Not a problem" Jerome said as he took his hands off her eyes and moved in front of her "Keep them closed, no peeking" Jerome said as he grabbed her hands and moved her forward. Jerome let go of her hands and left her for a second.

"Jerome can I look?" Mara said keeping her eyes closed.

"NO" She heard Jerome say from the far right.

"Where are we?" Mara laughed.

"Ok 1...2...3" Jerome said as he put a cover around Mara to keep her warm, Mara quickly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, there was a blanket with a telescope near it, some pillows, blankets, two mugs and a flask contain hot chocolate.

"Oh my gosh Jerome" Mara said with her mouth open and her wide eyes "I can't believe you did this."

"Would you care to gaze at the stars with me, Miss Jaffray?" Jerome said as he guided her to the blanket.

"I would be honoured, Mr Clarke" Mara said taking his hand and sitting at the telescope.

"Hot chocolate, Miss Jaffray?" Jerome smiled.

Mara smiled and nodded as Jerome poured some hot chocolate from the flask and into two mugs, he hand on mug to Mara and reached behind him and grabbed a bowl of mini marshmallows.

"Marshmallow?" Jerome asked and Mara laughed as she took four and put them in the mug.

"Wow, Jerome look at this" Mara said looking through the telescope.

Jerome looked and saw a bunch of stars, they were beautiful, but he wasn't an expect on the constellations.

"Mara look" Jerome said as he saw something fly by the telescope. Mara looked through the telescope and Jerome tried to do the same, Jerome and Mara were cheek to cheek, when Jerome realised how close he was to Mara he pulled back blushing.

"Mara looked up at the stars making pictures with them.

"Look those stars look like a bunny" Mara laughed.

Jerome lay on his back beside Mara looking up at the dark sky. It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, it was beautiful.

"What can you see?" Mara asked looking at the stars.

Jerome took a moment to look at Mara, she was so beautiful, the starlight was giving them just enough light for him to see her face, her perfect, smiling face.

"I can see...the most beautiful girl in the world" Jerome whispered looking at her.

"Where?" She asked, she was so busy looking at the stars that she didn't realise Jerome was talking about her. Jerome laughed and decided to humor her.

"Right there, can't you see?" He said pointing to the sky and covering her eyes "Are you blind Jaffray?" Jerome laughed as he tickled her.

Mara laughed loudly "Oh you're not blind, but you are ticklish" Jerome smirked as he tickled her sides.

Jerome and Mara lay there, they were no longer staring at the stars, they were staring into each other's eyes. They're lips were so close together but not touching. Jerome couldn't believe he had given up on her. He knew now that no matter how much he fails and how hopeless it seems, that he will never give up on Mara Jaffray.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight" Jerome smiled.

Mara smiled and was about to say something, when...

"What are you doing out here?" Victor shouted "It is way past your curfew" Victor scolded "Get inside now, and clean that mess up!"

Jerome quickly gathered the blankets and pillows as Mara picked up the telescope and carried it inside.

Jerome put everything back where it should have been, Mara stopped at the bottom of the stairs to give him his telescope.

"We will discuss your punishment in the morning Mr Clarke" Victor said as he walked up stairs "To bed Miss Jaffray"

"Jerome your telescope" Mara said quietly.

"You keep it" Jerome smiled as he walked to his room.

Jerome had to look on the bright side, although he failed he had fun with Mara.

Jerome lay on his bed quite content before taking out his book and crossing out plan H

"So close" Jerome whispered as he wrote down his next plan "yet so far"

Jerome turned the light off and went to bed happy.

* * *

**Vote on my poll**

**or go to my profile to see the link to my Facebook and Twitter, If you have Facebook/Twitter feel free to send me a friend request :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	9. Plan I

Plan I- was to take Mara on a romantic walk...

The plan failed before it began.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jerome yet?" Mara asked as she walked into the room sitting at the table ready for breakfast.

Everyone shook their heads and continued eating.

Mara didn't worry about it that much, that was until she saw Alfie come in without Jerome.

"Alfie where's Jerome?" Mara asked as soon as he sat down.

"In bed" Alfie simply replied.

"How lazy can he get, he's still in bed at this time" Patricia laughed.

"Well he's actually in bed because he is extremely unwell" Alfie corrected.

Everyone's face fell at the news, things where never the same around Anubis if someone was sick, and if it was Jerome or Alfie things where totally different.

"Aw poor Jerome" Amber sighed.

"Yea wait until you see him" Alfie said as he helped himself to some pancakes "He looks like the walking dead."

No one looked more upset than Mara, the day before Jerome got sick. He said he had the day planned, and that it would be the best day.  
Mara was looking forward to spending the day with Jerome, and now she couldn't.

* * *

Jerome lay on his bed holding his sides and moaning.

He was so tired, but he was too sick and in pain to get any sleep.

He was paler than usual and he had dark circles around his eyes, he had barely gotten any sleep last night.  
His hair was a mess and was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat on his body.  
He was sweating, but he was also shaking and wrapping the covers around his body trying to keep warm.

after breakfast everyone came to check on him.

"Wow you were right about the walking dead part Alfie" Patricia said as she saw how terrible Jerome looked.

"Except for the walking part" Amber said "He just looks dead."

"I'm sick, not deaf" Jerome said without opening his eyes.

"Wow Jerome you look awful" Nina said not holding her thoughts back.

"Thanks" Jerome coughed.

"It sucks that your sick on a Saturday dude" Alfie said.

"We'll leave you to get some rest" Fabian said as everyone started to walk out and leave Jerome in peace.

when everyone left Mara walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hey" Jerome choked out.

"Oh you look so sick" Mara said as she sat at the side of his bed a brushed his hair out of his face.

"Yea I know, I really wanted to spend the day with you."

"Me too, I was so looking forward to it" Mara sighed.

"Sorry" Jerome smirked.

"It's fine, how did you get so sick so fast" Mara asked as she stroked his forehead.

"It must have happened when we were star-gazing" Jerome explained.

"But I didn't get sick..." Mara stopped talking when she remembered Jerome had given her a blanket, he had kept her warm "Oh this is my fault" Mara said.

"No it's not, I'm the one that forgot to bring two blankets" Jerome explained.

"Well sick or not, we can still spend the day together" Mara smiled.

"How" Jerome asked "I can barely move" Jerome said in a rough voice from talking so much.

"Trudy will be away for most of the day, so I'm going to take care of you" Mara smiled.

"You don't need to do that for me" Jerome whispered, but he really liked the idea of being with Mara for the full day.

"Yes I do, as you said, you can barely move" Mara said as she went to get him a glass of water.

* * *

Mara came back a few minutes later with the water and a bowl of hot soup.

"Really Mara?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"What she said as she put the tray down on the bed for Jerome.

"Soup? chicken soup? That's so cliché" Jerome explained.

"Yea but it works wonders, now eat up" Mara said handing him the spoon.

"You can't make me" Jerome said as he put the spoon down and snuggled into his covers.

"Stop acting like a child" Mara said as she picked up the spoon.

"Stop treating me like a child."

"No, open wide" Mara smirked.

"I am not five years old" Jerome smirked back at Mara.

"Ok Jerome the way I see it there are two options here, you can either eat the soup or wear it, which do you prefer?"

Jerome laughed but his smile faded when he saw the look on Mara's face  
"I'll eat it" Jerome said as he picked up the spoon and sipped the soup from the bowl.  
He had to admit it was very good, and it made him feel a lot better.

The rest of the day Jerome and Mara watched movies.

Jerome was feeling much better, the colour was returning to his face, however his high temperature refused to reduce. Jerome thought whether or not to ask Mara.

"Mara?"

"Yea" Mara said sitting up from where she was lying.

They had been lying on the bed together cuddling.

"um...would you like to go out with..."

"OH SWEETIE!" Trudy called as she ran into the room and checked his temperature "Of you're still warm" Trudy said.

Mara moved away from the bed so Trudy could take care of Jerome.

Trudy ran from the room to get some medicine and Mara was about to leave as well.

"Wait don't go!" Jerome said.

"It's ok Jerome Trudy's back to take care of you" Mara said as she left.

"Urgh!" Jerome groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

"It's ok Jerome this will make you better in no time" Trudy said holding out the discussing liquid.

"Oh no, please can I just get soup" Jerome pleaded as he moved his mouth away "I'm not taking that."

Trudy had the same look on her face as Mara did when he refused to eat the soup.

"I'm feeling a lot better" Jerome argued.

"Open wide" Trudy smiled.

Jerome opened his mouth an inch and Trudy pushed the spoon inside.

Jerome wanted to spit it out but he swallowed it forcing it down his throat.

"I'll leave you to get some rest" Trudy smile.

Out of all the plans that had failed Jerome had to admit this was the worst failed attempt ever.

Jerome tried to get some rest but he couldn't get the taste of that medicine out of his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	10. Plan J

**Okay guys, all my wonderful reviewers "I need help!"**

**Read the authors note at the end if you can or want to help me out.**

* * *

Plan J- Romantic boat ride.

**(You can probably already guess what might go wrong)**

"So what have you planed today?" Mara smiled as she walked down the stairs.

Jerome was standing at the bottom waiting; he admired her beauty as she stood in front of him wearing a knee high white dress with flowers on it.

"You look beautiful" Jerome commented, he couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Mara blushed and hid her smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Mara smiled at Jerome, he was wearing blue jeans a white shirt with a black waist coat. His fringe was brushed to the side and he look like he had just stepped out of a modelling magazine.

"So are you ready?" Jerome smiled holding out his arm.

"Ready" Mara said as she linked their arms and let Jerome lead her out the door.

"They are so perfect for each other" Amber sighed as she watched Jara stroll down the path.

* * *

Jerome and Mara were walking down the path talking.

"So, what are we doing?" Mara asked.

"You'll see Jaffray" Jerome chuckled.

"Come on, you never tell me" Mara huffed.

"So what makes you think I'll start now?" Jerome asked with a smile.

Mara didn't answer as they continued walking down the path and towards the park.

"Are we going to the park?" She asked as the park came into view.

"Maybe" Jerome hummed.

The park was one of the most beautiful and romantic places in town. Trees and flowers grew everywhere you looked, the grass was well maintained and there was a fantastic play-park for children, when Jerome was little Trudy used to bring him here.

Jerome's plan was to take Mara towards the water centre. There was a large lake at the park and at the water centre you could rent speedboat rides canoes and kayaks.

Jerome had something else in mind.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Mara asked looking around the park.

"I knew you'd like it" Jerome laughed.

"I love it" Mara said as she walked over to Jerome.

"And you haven't even seen the best part" Jerome said.

"How can it get better?" Mara smiled.

"You'll see" Jerome sang.

Jerome walked into the centre while Mara watched everyone have fun on the lake.

"This way ma lady" Jerome said from behind Mara.

"Where are we going now?" Mara laughed at how silly Jerome was being.

"Could you try not to ask so many questions?" Jerome joked as he walked into a small garage beside the water centre.

Jerome walked up to a counter and handed the man a piece of paper.

The man went into the back and return with two life jackets. Jerome put his one before helping Mara's with hers.

"We're going on a boat?" Mara smiled.

"Not just any boat" Jerome chuckled.

"I never been on a boat before" Mara admitted.

"Really? I used to go on them all the time as a kid" Jerome smiled at the memory of Trudy taking him on his first boat ride.

"Well this is my first time" Mara smiled down at her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, and I won't push you in" Jerome said as they walked down the small pier.

"What a gentleman" Mara said sarcastically.

Jerome stopped at the pedalo boats.

"Which one do you want to ride on?" Jerome asked.

There were different boats, there was the simple yellow and blue boats or you could have a choice of a dragon pedalo or a swan.

"The swan"

"I might have known and here was me getting excited to ride on the dragon" Jerome sniggered.

A woman came along and helped Jerome and Mara into the swan pedalo.

"See isn't this fun?" Jerome said as they peddled out into the lake.

"Yes" Mara smiled.

A medium size engine boat would drive around in the water to make sure everyone was staying safe.

Jerome and Mara had been in the boat just talking for twenty minutes now.

"I really like spending time with you Jerome"

"Me too"

"You're so funny you always make me laugh"

"You mean like this" Jerome said as he began to tickle Mara "You thought I forgot you're ticklish?" Jerome smirked.

"No stop!" Mara laughed as she hit Jerome trying to make him stop.

Jerome did stop, he just stopped and smile at Mara.

Mara smirked as she thought about how to get him back.

Mara dug her fingers into Jerome's sides and found out that he was even more ticklish then her.

"N-no s-stop stop! Please p-please!" Jerome laughed.

Jerome was moving closure to the edge to get away from Mara.

"Please stop! I s-surrender I SURRENDER!" Jerome screamed. As Jerome did that Mara stopped tickling him, but it was too late Jerome lost his balance and toppled into the water.

"JEROME!" Mara screamed as she moved to the edge.

Jerome life jacket made him rise to the surface a few seconds later.

"Hi Mara, care to j-join me" Jerome shivered. Jerome tried to climb into the boat but couldn't. Even with Mara's help he just kept slipping.

The rescue boat made its way over to Jerome and Mara.

"The life guards pulled Jerome from the water and wrapped him in a towel; before helping Mara into the boat.

"Jerome, are you ok?" Mara asked as she cupped her hands around his cold face.

"Yea, of course" Jerome coughed "I just hope I don't get sick again."

"I'm so sorry" Mara apologized as the rescuers took Mara and Jerome back to shore while they pulled their boat behind them.

When the boat pulled up they took Mara and Jerome into a room in the water centre to get dried off and for a 'talk' on water safety.

The manager of the water sports centre arranged for a police car to take Jerome and Mara home safely.

* * *

Everyone was at the table getting ready for dinner when the police car stopped in front of the house.

"Aw cool a police car!" Alfie shouted as he ran up to the window.

"What's it doing here?" Nina asked.

Nina's question was answered when the police officer stepped out and opened the back door of the car.

Jerome stepped out with a blanket over his shoulders and his cloths still semi wet. Mara followed behind him as the officer led them up the stairs.

"OH MY GOSH!" Eddie laughed "Jerome got arrested!"

"Then why wasn't he wearing handcuffs?" Patricia asked.

There was a knock at the door and Victor made his way to the bottom of the stairs to answer it.

When he opened the door Jerome and Mara where standing side by side with the police officer behind them.

In all the years Victor had worked in Anubis; he had never seen this, Victor was speechless and didn't know what to say or do.

"Little accident at the lake today" The policeman spoke "Don't worry, they're not in trouble with the law, Just giving them a left home" The man chuckled as he walked to his car.

Jerome and Mara stepped inside.

"Children" Victor muttered to himself as he walked back upstairs to his office.

Jerome and Mara looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"I think I need to get changed" Jerome said as their laughter died down.

"I think your right" Mara laughed.

Jerome waddled down the hall to his room, Mara laughed as she remember the picnic that had been ruined by the rain and Jerome walking like a duck to his room.

"What?" Jerome asked with a smile as he turned to see Mara laughing.

"Déjà vu" Mara laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Jerome continued walking and laughed as he heard water squish in his shoes.

Just before Jerome opened his door; Nina and Amber came up to him.

"How'd it go?" Nina asked.

"Where'd you go?" Amber asked right after Nina.

"What happened to you?" Amber and Nina both said at the same time.

"The plan failed, but it was actually really fun" Jerome smiled "We went to the lake for a boat ride and I fell in" Jerome explained before opening the door to his room.

As Jerome closed the door Nina and Amber walked back to the table.

"Do you think he has got some kind of curse on him that prevents him from asking Mara out?" Nina joked.

"I'm sure Jara will be together...in the end" Amber smiled "Oh like Romeo and Juliet!" Amber cheered.

"They both died" Nina said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm amazed Jerome isn't dead already" Amber said as she skipped to the table and sat beside Alfie.

Nina smiled as she sat with Fabian she looked at Amber and herself before an idea came to her.

Nina had a plan to get Jara together. They would be Jeromeo and Maraliet.

* * *

**Ok guys, I already have the next few chapters planned out but if you have any date Ideas or ways for the date to be ruined, please write them in your review.**

**Please give me prompts. **

**If I use your idea you will be credited :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


End file.
